


Apple-O's

by pancakes_22



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_22/pseuds/pancakes_22
Summary: Tweek and Craig are bored, so they decide to walk to the convenience store for some snacks. Tweek starts eating his gummy candies, and the apple flavor in Tweek’s breath leaves Craig wanting more than just a kiss.This is a Creek smut-filled one shot.





	Apple-O's

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary's dumb, but at least this story's a bit longer!
> 
> I believe this is Netflix and chill at it's finest [insert Pacha perfect meme].  
> Please enjoy!

              Tweek returned home rather early today. It was just past 7:00. His dad had told him to take the rest of the night off and that he and his mother were staying at the shop ‘til really late. So, with unexpected hours to kill and not wanting to write his American Lit paper, he texted Craig to see if wanted to come over. Maybe they could watch a movie or play some games or something. Since midterms had just passed, it had been a little while since they had actually hung out.

            Craig arrived 15 minutes later. As Tweek opened the front door, Craig immediately glomped his boyfriend in a caring embrace, so excited to see him, but also wanting to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. Tweek closed the door behind him and greeted him with a kiss. Before he entered the living room, Craig took off his shoes and hung his coat on the coat hanger, but the hat and hoodie stayed on. It was so warm in Tweek’s house, nice and quiet, and the scent of French vanilla in the air was strangely comforting. He loved visiting Tweek’s home. His house, in contrast, was always so loud since his family was always there. They were also very nosy and meddlesome, it was hardly a place where they could hang out peacefully.

            Tweek had been watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory. It was a show Craig had gotten him into. Craig would laugh at all the science jokes they made, and Tweek would laugh because Craig laughed. It just made him genuinely happy to see him laugh. They sat on the couch together and surfed through the channels. There really wasn’t anything else on right now. Craig yawned, “I’m so bored. Wanna play a game? Have you gotten the new CoD?”

            “Um… No, I—I don’t have the funds for that right now,” Tweek explained, looking every which direction. It was technically true. He was trying to save up for this one Christmas gift he wanted to get Craig, so spending money on games wasn’t an option right now. Though, Craig knew he would always get the newest games as soon as they came out, and it was no secret that his parents’ shop had been doing pretty well the past few years. Money was hardly ever an issue for Tweek. He was just hoping Craig wouldn’t push the subject. He wasn’t the best at keeping things from him.

            “Hmm…” Craig just hummed and looked away.

            “U-uh—We could watch a movie?”

            “Alright. You got any snacks?”

            Tweek went into the kitchen to check the snack cabinet as Craig surfed through the Netflix list of movies. “Looks like my dad ate all the chips, so we only have popcorn.”

            “Bleh… that’s so boring…” Craig languished, “Hey, why don’t we make a trip to 7-Eleven?”

            “Oh, yea, sure! I’ve been wanting some candy lately!”

            The 7-Eleven was about a 10-minute walk. They were bundled up in coats and scarves. Tweek wrapped his hands around Craig’s arm, leaning in so they could feel a little warmer. It was dark, but the street lights above illuminated their path. They talked about school, work, how their day went, anything. It didn’t matter, they were just enjoying each other’s company.

            They arrived at the convenience store ready to get out of the freezing temperatures, the bell ringing as they entered. The girl behind the counter greeted them as she attended to a customer and the guy sweeping over in the far corner looked up and flashed them a smile. There were a few other people moving up and down the small aisles, deciding what items to get. Craig went to the back to grab a soda and Tweek went straight towards the candy. He looked at all the options in front of him, but nothing was really catching his eye. Then, he saw the last bag of Apple-O’s hanging on the hook. _Wow, I haven’t had these since I was a kid!_ He thought and suddenly got the hankering for the green apple flavored gummies.

            “What are those?” Craig asked as he came up to him holding a big ass bag of Hot Fries and a liter bottle of Diet Double Dew.

            “Dude, that stuff’s gonna give you diarrhea,” Tweek said disapprovingly at the soda.

            “No, it won’t,” Craig replied, blank-faced.

            “Whatever. It’s still bad for you.”

            “Says the guy who downed 4 Red Bulls just to study for our history exam because 6 espressos weren’t enough.”

            “Gah! You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?!”

            “Nope.”

            Tweek just sighed, took his candy, and made his way to the hot beverage machine near the donuts. He placed a cup underneath the nozzle and was about to press the coffee button when Craig slapped his hand away. Tweek looked up at him with a _what the fuck?_ look.

            “It’s past 6 o’clock. No more coffee for today,” Craig declared. He was slowly trying to ween his boyfriend off caffeine ever since he realized how bad his addiction had become, greatly in part from that incident he had just mentioned.

            Tweek became defensive, “But, I—But—!!! Well, you get to drink soda! That’s not fair!!”

            Craig tried thinking of a counter, but caved in instead, “Okay. I’ll buy this now, but I won’t drink it ‘til tomorrow. Happy? Here, I’ll make us some hot chocolate. It’ll taste good, I promise.” He poured two shots of hazelnut creamer into two cups, filled them with hot chocolate, and drizzled the top in mini marshmallows before covering them with a lid. He gave one to Tweek and they both walked over to the counter to pay for their things.

            “Mmm! This is actually really good!” Tweek exclaimed on the walk home after tasting his hot chocolate.

            “Haha. I told you it would taste good. Hot chocolate with hazelnut is the best!”

            It was almost 9:00 when they got back. Craig sat down on the couch turning on the TV while Tweek went upstairs to grab some blankets. When he came back downstairs, he got an idea. “Hey, Craig… wanna build a fort?”

            Craig looked at him, “What? Oh, okay,” he replied, almost laughing. Building a blanket fort was such a childish thing to do, but that was just like Tweek. So, they used the couch, a couple of chairs, and more blankets and pillows and had fun making a fort. Once they were done, they crawled in with their snacks and put on a random movie they hadn’t seen. It was so warm and cozy underneath, and the blanket that was draped around Craig must have come from Tweek’s room because it had his same unique scent. He loved that scent.

            Despite not having his Diet Double Dew to drink, Craig was munching on his Hot Fries like no tomorrow. Tweek opened up his bag of Apple-O’s and took one out. “Ahh… these are as good as I remember!” he said, but rather than just eating it, he began nibbling and sucking on the gummy little by little until the whole thing was in his mouth. And then, only after a minute did he swallow the damn thing.

            “Did you… always eat ‘em like that?” Craig asked, growing more interested in watching Tweek than the movie playing in front of him.

            “Yea! I like to lick all the sugar off first and then squish it around in my mouth. I know that probably sounds gross, but it’s kinda relaxing to me,” Tweek said, feeling a little embarrassed.

            Craig could smell the sweet apple scent coming from Tweek’s breath as he spoke. He stared at the blonde’s lips and tongue as they gently caressed the green and white candy, his saliva slowly undressing it of its coated sugar, and then imagined what his tongue was doing to it when it disappeared into his mouth. Craig was surprised at how suddenly his own mouth began to water. Shouldn’t the Hot Fries have burned his mouth and made it dry? No, screw the Hot Fries! He laid the bag over to the side and snatched the bag of gummies out of Tweek’s hand.

            Tweek made sure to swallow before he squealed, “Hey! Those are mine!”

            “You have to eat ‘em the right way,” Craig mocked as he took an O out of the bag and placed it half way in between his lips, raising an eyebrow. Tweek leaned in and took the piece from Craig as their lips joined together in a kiss. He swallowed the gummy and opened his mouth as Craig’s tongue met his. The lingering taste of Hot Fries tingled against his taste buds. They kissed and nibbled at each other’s lips as Craig moved his hand to undo the buttons on Tweek’s shirt. His fingers must have been slightly cold because Tweek’s nipples immediately pricked up as he fondled his chest. The blonde moaned out in between kisses, trying to unzip his boyfriend’s hoodie. They both stopped to do away with their shirts, then Craig laid his honey down on his back. He kissed and sucked on the blonde’s neck, making his way down to his chest. He took one tit into his mouth and sucked on it gently as he played with the other one between his fingers. Tweek squirmed a bit underneath. Craig halted, grabbed another O and put it on Tweek’s un-licked nipple. It was so hard it poked out of the hole of the gummy. Craig snickered and flicked his tongue off the tit sticking from the candy.

            “Stop teasing me!” Tweek whined. Craig then sucked the candy off his chest.

            “I’m just eating it in a way that’s relaxing to me,” the dark-haired boy smirked. Tweek groaned but was startled when his jeans and underwear were being yanked off. With his erection exposed, and the warmth on his nether regions disappearing with his clothes, he shivered and blushed all over. Craig took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, licked the pre-cum off the tip, and used his saliva to jack him off. He brushed the head against the inside of his cheek as his hand jerked up and down. Then he stopped pumping and slid his tongue down and up the underside of the shaft. Tweek let out an intoxicating sigh. He took off Craig’s hat and grabbed a hold of his hair as the boy bobbed up and down, almost deep-throating him. The feel of the back of Craig’s mouth was bringing him to his limit already.

            “Craig, stop, I’m getting too close!” Tweek cried huffing for air as Craig popped off his junk and wiped a little drool off his face. “Why don’t I return the favor?” He said as he sat up and reached for the bulge in Craig’s pants. He unzipped his jeans and whipped out his man’s huge dick. He was about to go down on him when Craig interrupted.

            “Wait, hang on.” Craig again reached into the forlorn candy bag and balanced an O on the head of his cock. “You gotta eat it right, remember?”

            “Oh my God, you’re so lame,” Tweek laughed as he shook his head playfully. He opened his mouth wide, went down on his lover’s cock half way then slowly sucked back up, taking and eating the gummy on the way. The taste of the granulated sugar mixed with pre-cum made such an orgasmic sweet and salty combination. He massaged his tongue up and down the shaft, salivating profusely, then teased the hole, inducing a low howl from Craig. The twitching of the cock in his hand made Tweek so hot and anxious. He briefly stuck three fingers in his mouth, coated them with spit, and started playing with his backside, getting ready to receive the gift in front of him.

            “Shit, Tweek…” Craig sighed as rolled his fingers through Tweek’s hair. He watched as the blonde simultaneously fingered himself and continued to blow him. Tweek was uncoordinated, so his BJ techniques became sloppy, but Craig didn’t mind one bit. It had been awhile since they’d been intimate like this. “Did you play with yourself back there when I wasn’t around?”

            “Mhmm…” Tweek hummed, not stopping his enjoyment at all. The vibration from his lover’s throat put Craig in a frenzy. He pulled Tweek off him.

            “Babe, I want you on top of me right now.”

            Tweek nodded and positioned himself over Craig’s lap. They looked into each other’s eyes, their faces close. “I love you, Craig,” Tweek said softly.

            “I love you, too, baby.” They kissed passionately as Craig grabbed Tweek’s waist and lowered him down onto himself. Tweek threw his head back and gasped at the initial sting. Craig kissed his Adam’s apple and squeezed his butt cheeks. The dark-haired boy allowed himself to ravish in the euphoric tightness that surrounded his dick. “…’so hot inside you,” he breathed out against the blonde’s neck.

            Tweek, using Craig’s shoulders as leverage, moved at a gentle pace, feeling every inch of his boyfriend reach up deep inside. He rolled his hips every now and then to get a different feel. The grinding against his prostate was so titillating, he began moving faster, his moans growing louder. The sweet sound of his voice, his apple-scented breath, his sexy body, sweaty, and bouncing up and down had Craig wanting even more. He picked up his lover and laid him on his back again, taking the pace into his own hands. Tweek screamed in pleasure. Craig was thrusting so hard, the sound of their skin slapping together muffled the forgotten movie that was still playing in the background. Tweek clawed his nails into the back of Craig’s neck and shoulders. He was getting so close once more. “Craig! Faster!” He yelled, and Craig did as he was told. The hard friction and stimulation sent Tweek’s head back as he came onto his stomach and chest. His orgasm tightened his ass around Craig that he also climaxed, hot semen shooting up inside.

            Craig pulled out and collapsed on top of Tweek, who groaned a bit in response. Coming down from the high and gasping for air, they looked at each other lovingly. Craig brought his forehead to Tweek’s. “I missed you.”

            Tweek gave a weak laugh, “It had only been like two weeks, and it’s not like we hadn’t seen each other—”

            Craig kissed him to shut him up, “Still… I missed you.”

            Tweek smiled back, “I missed you, too.”

            After having cleaned up and redressing themselves, they cuddled together under the fort, sharing the last of the Apple-O’s. They lazily kept the movie running, not having any idea what was going on, but they didn’t care. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

            Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak came home and were surprised by the fort in the living room. They quietly took a peak inside and saw Tweek and Craig wrapped up in a blanket burrito together. Mr. Tweak turned to his wife and grinned slyly. “They’re so gay,” he whispered, and pulled out his phone to take a picture. The flash made Tweek whimper and stir in his sleep, but he continued snoozing.

            Mrs. Tweak silently griped at her husband for almost having woken them up and pulled him away, so they could leave them be. They turned off the TV and headed upstairs, leaving the boys to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My process for this piece:  
> So I was riding the bus from school and this guy next to me was eating some Sour Patch Kids or something and the scent of the gummies reminded me of my favorite candy as a kid, Apple-O's! So, I decided to take a trip to the convenience store and then that reminded me of when I would walk to the 7-Eleven near my house with my mom and cousins, and the hazelnut hot chocolate I always love to get! Then I started feeling a little homesick, but it's okay since I'll be going back home soon anyway. So, I got my candy and hot chocolate and got to thinking about the more important things: Tweek and Craig loving each other so tenderly. And so this was written! Tada~  
> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
